Round Robin
by Rita Screecher
Summary: Draco’s secret crush on Ron is revealed! A round robin between me and my friend Katie.


Title: Round Robin  
  
Author: Katie and Aileen  
  
Author email: wandwaver88@aol.com, teenyaileeny@msn.com  
  
Category: humor  
  
Keywords: Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Draco's secret crush on Ron is revealed! (Round robin between Katie and Aileen over a time period of two days)  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: Two authors' notes this time!  
  
Katie: I cannot be held responsible for my actions - I had leather on the brain  
  
Aileen: What can I say! We were bored...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Round Robin  
  
By Katie and Aileen  
  
The girls were angry, and they wanted Draco. But Draco had other things on his mind. Such as Ron. The girls pounded on his door. That's what he got for running through the castle, all the way from the Astronomy Tower, in boxer shorts.  
  
"Open up, Draco!" one yelled. "We saw the pink lips on your boxer shorts; we know you want some tush tonight!"  
  
"Go away," came Draco's muffled voice, thanks to the pillow over his head. He really just wanted to lie in bed and let his mind wander - to Ron.  
  
The girls finally gave up and left after pounding and shouting for half an hour. Draco smiled into his pillow. And not because they had finally left. His window had creaked open, so quietly he could barely hear it over the mob outside. He didn't have to look up to know who had slipped in through it.  
  
"Malfoy?" came a voice. A female voice. Draco leapt up. And stared.  
  
"Hermione?" he breathed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione found it difficult to say what she had come to say. Draco Malfoy could be very distracting in nothing but boxers.  
  
"Erm," she started. She tried again. "Malfoy, I..." She started giggling uncontrollably. Draco looked very annoyed.  
  
"What do you want to tell me?" he demanded.  
  
"I...can't..." she managed to say between wheezes of laughter. "Not while you're wearing boxers with pink lip prints!"  
  
Draco sighed and crossed the room to his wardrobe, pulling on a pair of pants. "Now, can you talk?"  
  
Hermione calmed down. "Malfoy, Ron sent me to give you this message." She held out a folded sheet of parchment. Draco stared at it, afraid of what it said.  
  
"Don't worry," she said quickly, seeing the expression on his face.  "I'm sure it doesn't say anything too...scathing."  Draco scowled and unfolded the yellow piece of parchment; the only evidence of his anxiety was the revealing tremble in his hands.  
  
His face had quickly gone from the usual pasty white, which he called his "lovely cream complexion", to splotchy red. Hermione couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.  
  
"What's it say?" she asked.  
  
Draco looked up and said, "It says, 'All right, I'll meet you.  Where at?'"  Draco looked down at the note again, believing he had misread it.  He had expected a blatant refusal.  
  
Hermione was now staring at Draco in half astonishment, half disbelief, and half hysteria. Yes, I realize that's 1 and a half.  
  
"I had a feeling that you two were "getting it on" but..." she began, beginning to laugh. Draco wasn't listening. He was still staring at the note. They weren't getting it on; it had happened once - earlier this evening - and Draco had been under a Polyjuice Potion, disguised as Professor Sprout. Draco had sent Ron two notes that evening; one said "Ron – I need to talk to you. –Draco" and the other said "Hey sexy…meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 11:00 tonight! –Professor Sprout." The second note was merely a joke, a lure to get Ron to the Astronomy Tower so he would get in trouble, but as 11:00 approached, Draco's lust for Ron had finally gotten the best of him. He pulled out the Polyjuice Potion he kept with him at all times for "emergencies" and selected Professor Sprout's hair from the billions of bottles that contained billions of different peoples' hair. Draco was fond of collecting peoples' hair. Don't ask. And Ron came. He honestly hadn't expected him to show up, but he had taken the Potion and come to the Tower, just in case.  
  
Without preamble, Draco had kissed him. It had been a wonderful sensation. Until the potion began to wear off. Ron had him stripped to the boxers - yes, he had kept on boxers; he didn't have women's underwear - when he felt his features morphing, and he had ran.  
  
"Hermione," Draco began, "when did Ron give this to you?"  
  
"Oh, a few hours ago," she said breezily. "I didn't get the chance to sneak out until now. Ron didn't want to send it to you himself because of the "implications" of, well, you know…and I'm a girl, so it just seems more likely and usual for me to sneak into your bedroom at night than if Ron did."  
  
Draco thought. He pulled out a quill and scribbled, "Meet me in the 3rd floor corridor right now. I'll be there. –Draco" on the back of the note and handed it back to Hermione. She smirked, and crept back out of the window. Draco locked the window after her. He didn't want any more unexpected visitors that night…  
  
Draco opened the door to the third floor corridor, his fingers numb with nervousness, and his legs numb from the tightness of his pants. Yes, he had pulled out the dragon leather, which had worked with all the girls before. How Ron would react, however, was a mystery to him. Stop that, he told himself, you're the sexiest man alive - who could resist?  
  
Ron arrived a few minutes afterwards. He crept in quietly and shut the door quickly. He turned to Draco somewhat nervously.  
  
"What did you want to say to me, Malfoy?"  
  
"I -" Draco started, but he didn't know what he wanted to say. He just wanted to see Ron. Lost for words, he leaned against the door behind him and sighed.  
  
Ron was getting even more nervous by the minute. Finally, he burst out, "Okay, okay! Professor Sprout and I have been getting it on in the Astronomy Tower. Now what do you want me to do for you so you won't tell anyone? Do your homework for a month? A year? Just one thing – how did you figure it out?"  
  
Draco was floored. "You and Professor Sprout?" he gasped. "How many times?"  
  
Ron flushed. "Just a few times…maybe…ten?  
  
Draco saw red. His beloved Ron was getting it on with that old wisp of a professor? And more than once?  
  
"I can't believe this!" Draco burst out. "No, I didn't know about you and Sprout. I came here to tell you how I think about you night and day, how I'm so God damn in love with you that it kills me! But that doesn't matter now, does it?"  
  
Draco turned, flung the door open, and stormed out, shaking with anger. Ron was left staring after Draco in complete puzzlement. He yelled after Draco, "Does this mean you're not blackmailing me anymore?"  
  
The End!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~* 


End file.
